


Regression

by DKaneanite



Series: Winchester Omegas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alastair plays head games, Mental Abuse, mentioned prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKaneanite/pseuds/DKaneanite
Summary: Time Stamp 2 for Castle on the Hill takes place between chapters 12 and 13.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Winchester Omegas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014096
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Regression

"You smell that? He's close, and just in time for the auction."

"He's going to fetch quite the price I grantee it."

"Too bad the boss won't let us play with him a bit. He smells so good.."

The words swan in and out as the burning sensation under his skin grew to painful proportions. Half heartedly he felt his lips peel back into a snarl even as he curled in on himself to try and stop the pain. A hand landed on the small of his back and he jerked, growling weakly as he struck out with his hand.

"Be still child."

A cup was pressed to his lips and he drank greedily, the cool liquid flowing down his throat as some trickled down the corners of his lips. A broken whine made it past his lips when the cup was taken away but soon a granola bar replaced it and he chewed slowly, allowing the taste of honey and chocolate to dance across his tongue. Swallowing he pushed the bar away and curled in on himself again, his chin dug down into his chest as hard as he could. Distantly he recognized the sound of a growl but he found he didn't care what it was in regards too, instead he rolled over onto his back and bared his throat, waiting for whatever came next. 

"Look at him, he's one step away from presenting for us."

The voices were growing closer, the rancid scent of Alpha filling his nostrils and making him gag. He clamped his lips shut as he closed his eyes tightly, his hands clenched at his sides. 

"Such a pretty breeder, those Winchesters come from great stock. Even for an older Omega I wouldn't mind taking Henry for a spin."

A finger ran gently down his cheek and he forced his eyes open, snarling at the blurry figures standing around him. He thought he heard them laughing but he couldn't concentrate on the sound. His body convulsed and he cried out as the aches and fever that normally heralded the arrival of his heats seemed to be amped up by at least twelve. 

"Back away from him."

Through a haze he seen his grandfather shoving his way past the ring of Alpha's, his teeth bared as he snarled and snapped at them. Dean felt rather than seen Henry moving around him and he whined in an attempt to call Henry to him. Another convulsion wracked his body and curled back in on himself. This had to be what dying felt like.

"Back away."

This time the voice was not Henry's and the nasally tone sent shivers down his spine. He tried to narrow his eyes at the blurry outline of the older man but all it drew was a chuckle from him. 

"Dean, Dean, Dean. Even in the throes of pain you're still trying to be defiant. You always were a fighter."

"Bite...me.." He gritted out; his lips curled in a half hearted snarl. 

"Oh no Dean, no biting. Not by anyone. Can't have you taken off the mark so soon after getting you back now can I?"

"Fuck you."

Alastair let out a sigh before he clicked his tongue at Dean. "What will I do with you? You were so well behaved before they removed you from Azazel. I worked so hard to make sure you were a properly obedient Omega and now...well now you're going to need to go through training all over again."

Dean's stomach jerked forcing up what little bit of food and water he'd eaten as fear filtered through him, souring his scent further. 

"No.." His voice was soft and he lowered his eyes in submission. 

Any other time he'd be spitting mad, cursing, and vowing murder however with his heat taking a much more aggressive hold on him and him not being able to keep food down he just didn't have any fight left in him. He felt fingers combing through his hair and it was only the smooth scent of sun-warmed leather that kept him from snarling and pulling away. Face red with embarrassment he whimpered and curled into the scent,clinging to Henry like a pup who had just woken up from a nightmare. 

Suddenly the small comfort was taken away and he heard Henry snarling and fighting but soon the room was quiet and he knew without a doubt that he was alone with Alastair. 

"I can see that your brother has done nothing with the training that I so thoughtfully provided. He let you run wild didn't he Dean?" Alastair hummed as he moved around Dean. "But I suppose when you have your own Omega you don't have time to look after the family screw up. Not to mention he probably didn't want you connected to his name. I mean your brother is a respectable Alpha and you...you're a sad little Omega that plays at being something better. I mean honestly, you've been here what...almost a week now and he's not even looked for you?"

"Sammy's looking.." He protested weakly, he could feel it. 

"No..no he's not. I'm sure he's happy you're gone. You're not corrupting his new Mate, he doesn't have to worry about your safety or health now. He can focus on his family." 

Fingers dug into his scalp and yanked backwards, dragging his line of vision upwards as it strained his neck. He swallowed away the soft whine of pain, his eyes now looking everywhere but at the pallid face of Alastair. 

"C'mon now Dean, you know he's better off without you...just like your Daddy was. I mean it took him two years the first time to find you, and even then it wasn't him that found you, one of my guys just happened to be lax and that redheaded Alpha bitch seen you. Speaking of her, I'm sure she's glad to be rid of you too. I mean you only took up her time and the resources of the clinic. Now she's free to look after much more worthy clients."

"No.."

"Yes Dean. And lets not even begin to talk about that pretty boy Alpha you spent a whole week with. Talk about being a naughty boy. I bet you let him knot you everywhere he could." The older man snorted before sneering down at Dean, his lips curled up in disgust. "No wonder he left, but he's back now. Did you know that? He came back to visit his brother, brought a real pretty dark haired Omega with him too. I bet she must really be well trained." Alastair let his head drop, quickly pressing his foot against Dean's throat and holding him still. "Admit it Dean, you know you belong here where we can take good care of you, make sure you're an obedient Omega..you're too broken to be out there and you know it..You belong here where you can be a good boy."

Alastair pressed his foot down just enough to restrict Dean's breathing, laughing as Dean weakly scrambled at his ankle. Just as the black around his vision was working it's way closer to the center the pressure on his throat disappeared and he lay gasping for breath. He was so focused on trying to steady his breathing that he didn't realize that Henry had been let back in to be with him until he was pulled into the older Omega's lap, his face pressed against Henry's scent gland. For a while neither one said anything, Dean pulling the calming scent of his grandfather into his body and Henry lightly rubbing his hand on Dean's back. 

"Tell me about him." Henry's voice was soft as if he was worried about what he was asking would set Dean back into another panic attack. 

"About who?"

"Your mate."

Dean scowled as he shifted so that his head was laying gently in Henry's lap. 

"Dun hava mate." Dean slurred as he pressed into the light touches that were falling from his grandfather's fingers, the cool skin running over his heated flesh. 

"Dean, your heat wouldn't be this bad my boy if you weren't mated." Henry stated as he moved his fingers to massage small circles on Dean's temples. "Male? Female? Alpha? Beta? Other Omega perhaps?"

Dean huffed and closed his eyes, willing away the face that appeared behind his eyelids. Contrary to popular belief he knew was suffering from Rejection Sickness, not pining sickness like Gadreel had suspected. It was just a scent bond, it should have already broken but he could still smell the warm summer breeze and pine where it mingled with his peach and honeysuckle. 

"I don't have a mate, just an inconvenient scent bond that should already be gone. It's been over two months, he's been gone for over two months. But I can still sell him. He's still there in my scent.." Dean's voice dropped to a plaintive growl, his heart spasming painfully as he went over Alastair's words in his head. 

Castiel was back. But he brought another Omega with him. 

_Probably to meet the family. They're probably going to mate and he wanted her to meet his brother. Of course I was nothing more than a way to pass time. Who wants a broken Omega slut. He's better off without me anyway. He probably doesn't even know I'm gone, just like Sammy doesn't. No one's going to come looking._

His thoughts ran around in the same vein until he found himself finally falling asleep, his hand clutched in Henry's shirt as if he was afraid the older Omega would disappear on him as tears leaked steadily down his cheeks.


End file.
